


Bubble-Pink Princess’s Big Cute Event

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autofellatio, Crossdressing, Farting, Hyper Farting, Hyper Scat, Other, Scat, Soiling, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: It’s the worlds first bioengineered pop star idol, the Bubble-Pink Princess! This crossdressing cutie’s been taking the world by storm thanks to his cute get up and his… peculiar ability. Today, Bubble-Pink addresses a crowd of adoring fans to promote an upcoming product.





	Bubble-Pink Princess’s Big Cute Event

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat. Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> The lovely Octoboy made an art piece based off of a scene from this story! You can check it out and all his other excellent work here: http://octoscrazystation.tumblr.com/post/174583905731/

Jake awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating under his pillow. He sluggishly stirred to life to answer the buzzing.

“Hello?” He asked, still half asleep.

“Princess? Princess, did you just get up? C’mon, you’ve got your public appearance in an hour! Get dressed!” The businesswoman on the other end of the phone commanded.

Jake hung up the phone. Time to get up already? But it was only 1pm! He needed a bit more rest after another night of drinking.

…Say, had he done anything too embarrassing last night?

Jake switched to his phone’s camera app to see if… Oh yup. Lips painted pink by coat of lipstick, soft white makeup, and pink eyeshadow greeted his eyes. He’d even kept his cyan contacts in! Urgh, hard to believe he got drunk in his costume again! How embarrassing.

As the front end of Jake sprung back to life from his drunken stupor, the back end did much the same. Jake felt his stomach gurgle, the only real warning he’d receive that his asshole was absolutely ready for today’s activities. Moments later the deafening cacophony of a blaring 20 second long fart came ripping out of him, dousing the air under his covers in a gaseous barrage of pink farts. The tail end of the fart was finally deafened by a crackling noise and the muffled jettison of air leaking out between absurdly thick rope of waste ripping out of his anus into the bed. Jake bore down and pushed as hard as he can to let the load of shit escape as soon as possible! He was a grunting and groaning wreck, weakly moaning as the unreal volume of waste escaped him.

A full one minute of defecating at such a ridiculous rate and his bowel movement had finally ended. Jake was hardly any the worse after the movement and made little note of it. He departed from his soiled bed to shower and dress for the remainder of today’s events, leaving the pile of shit well over a fifth of his body weight to lay on the bed. It sat there among the rest of the absolutely immense pile that had gathered up on the opposite side of the bed while Jake had slept, a result of dozens of nocturnal releases of a similar, if not larger, volume.

Life was wild for Jake, better known in public by his pop star title of Bubble-Pink Princess! He was super scared of what that bioengineering company Seitnap Delios was going to do with him when he signed up as a human test subject, but this life was awesome! The crossdressing was a little weird at first, but man, those daily injections of who knows what really started to make him look more like a girl than a boy! Now he loved dressing up in his fabulous cotton candy colored excessive dresses!

Jake reflected back on his rise to stardom as the hot shower water washed away last evening’s makeup and last night’s ick. It was amazing how quickly he became a public icon! Suspiciously quick even the more he recollected it. It seemed like overnight he’d gone from unknown to the cutest crossdressing idol everyone loved. It seems weird a company normally known for medical devices and fancy life saving do-dads would focus on promoting an idol so much. Still Jake really enjoyed the attention and how much everyone loved his cute outfits and his… his “princess power”.

Whatever Seitnap had done when they experimented on Jake to turn him into the perfect pop star was… wow. How on earth his body was generating this much waste so frequently was beyond him. It was as if it was generating out of nothing! Just about every hour or so, his anus would start trumpting out an ungodly amount of discolored methane to signal the arrival of a massive bowel movement. Weirder yet, he could seemingly just defecate on command! I mean, there wasn’t much reason to, but when his producers asked him too, he could seemingly let scat fly out of his ass with just about no end.

And the weirdest part was… people loved it? Like no one found it strange whenever he took a dump and was just short of violating the rules of conservation of matter? It seemed every time he unloaded, people cheered and thought he was adorable. What on Earth had Seitnap done to pull that stunt off? Enough questions had piled up that Jake chose to ignore them. It felt far more good to feel another hard, hot pole of scat cascade out of him or get blackout drunk than question any of these oddities.

With his body cleaned from a piping hot shower, Jake was off to doll himself back up to be the Bubble Pink Princess! His special Seitnap bright blue biofiber panties were the first thing on. What a marvel of technology! Their ultra resilient strength could make one of his elephant-sized bowel movements look almost normal! According to his manager, they were also suppose be gradually expanding his rear and keeping up his girly looks. Sure enough, the boy had a voluptuous butt that could seduce anyone from a wayward glance. Boy, were panty shots of his accidents so fun!

Next came on his black leggings, stretching up high up his thighs to give some semblance of coverage for his ridiculously short blouse. Cyan blue heels accentuated his look, complementing his long hair, genetically modified to be the exact same color. On next came his corset, squeezing his body almost uncomfortably tight. Next was his idol dress, the defining part of his look! The frilly pink bottom of the dress only barely covered his panties while standing, just a slight bend on his part would flash his bright blue garments to everyone! The white frills in the middle buttoned up and led to a great pink bow that covered his flat chest. A generous portion of his back was left exposed, with nothing going over his shoulders. Just two little pink scrunchies to looks like the arm holes of a dress mended together any semblance this was an outfit. Cyan gloves akin to his heels rounded his arms up.

Back on his neck his black choker adorned with a shiny pink heart went. Fresh pink lip gloss, a smidgen of pink eye shadow, and some simple makeup and he was looking like a total doll! All that was left now was to tie his long cyan hair into dual pigtails, with his dark pink, oversized bow situated on his head.

Jake looked back in the mirror, seeing a stranger greeting him. His transformation was complete! The Bubble-Pink Princess was ready to show the world her style! He was the cutest pop star in the world!

No sooner had Jake donned his Bubble-Pink Princess outfit in its entirety did his asshole decide to complement his work. Without so much as a hint of warning, the well worn lips of his shitter bloomed and shook as a massive volume of rosey-pink fart gases slammed out of his ass into the surrounding bathroom. In just a few fart-blaring seconds, visibility in his bathroom shifted from clear to a foggy morning. Jake fanned the fumes out of his face. At least his flatulence didn’t smell foul anymore! Why Seitnap had Jake farting huge volumes of pink flatulence was another mystery in itself. Apparently though, he wasn’t supposed to worry about it. It wasn’t supposed to do anything to him, at least.

Out of the bug bombed bathroom, Jake stepped back into the unkept and soiled hotel suite he’d spent the night in. He took a moment to look back at the hulking mass of shit he’d defecated over the last 10 or so hours. It was completely overwhelming the corner of the room! Hopefully the hotel didn’t mind. Or rather, hopefully the ridiculous financial compensation from Seitnap was paid forward to whoever cleaned up his mess. Bubble-Pink grabbed his keys and headed out the door down to his awaiting limo below!

—-

“Yes Ma’am.” The business woman spoke into the phone. “Crops grow 200% faster in it. Yes, if it’s grown in it, it does have the expected addictive properties. Yes, he should drive traditional businesses out in a year flat. Too cheap for them to keep up.”

Bubble-Pink entered the Limo, giving the signal for the limo driver to begin driving off to today’s gig “Hey Cindy!”

“Call you back” Cindy spoke before handing up her phone. “Princess! A little more timely next time, please! You need to make these appearances on time.”

“Aww, what are they gonna do without me there? I can be as late as I want!” Bubble-Pink teased.

Cindy looked disgruntled. “Might I remind you that Seitnap Delios Corp made you what you are? You may be the first bioengineered popstar, but there are countless other lithe men out there we could replace you with. I would not anger the higher ups. If they can cause your “special ability” with a little tinkering and convince the whole world to love it, god knows what else they can do. I really wouldn’t want to get them mad.”

“Aww, I’m just kidding, Ms. Cindy!” Bubble-Pink replied, the weight of the situation simply bouncing off of him. “I want to make sure everyone is extra special happy, even the suits!”

Jake fiddled with his phone as he continued half listening to his agent’s instructions for the day.

“So, today’s gig…” Cindy began. “You’re going to be using your…”special power” again. We need more of your waste for use in our line of fertilizer products. Higher ups wanted to turn it into a public event where they could watch you do your magic, so we rented out an outdoor stadium.”

“Awesome!” Princess yelled. He still had no idea what was making people think an idol whose talent was pooping obscene amounts was cool, but he’d roll with it!

“Apparently one of the middle-higher up suits on the corporate totem pole will be presenting the whole thing. Act proper around her, okay? If you get in to trouble, both of our asses could be in for it.” Cindy asked.

Jake feigned interest. “Mhmm~”

And soon enough, the limo was slowing down as hordes of fans barely controlled by security screamed and cheered for their beloved Bubble-Pink Princess. Oh, what a rush! Jake always felt his gut flutter whenever he saw so many people….

PRRFFFFFTTTT~!

Without so much as a warning, Jake’s grumbling body let out a massive, deafening, air staining fart! In seconds, the clean air of the limo went a hazey magenta as Bubble-Pink fart fumes ladened the air with his unnaturally huge flatulence.

“Ooh, sorry Ms. Cindy!” Jake apologized to his agent.

Ms. Cindy was unable to respond. Her body was busy trying to catch up to what exactly it should even do from such a raw blasting of such an ungodly chemical cocktail bombardment. Instead of giving an answer, she looked on stunned.

Jake looked a little nervous. “O-okay, see you soon!” He blurted out before heading in towards the stadium.

—-

Jake was late, plain and simple. The presentation had already begun. A tanned Seitnap higher up in a suit skirt stood at the podium on the stadium stage, blabbing endlessly about the many innovations Seitnap had made as a result of their bio-enhanced pop star project. To her right stood a strange seat with a hole in its center, a hole that led to some deep sort of storage container that seemed to be making strange, whirring noises on occasion. The higher up was mostly just hoping she could start the presentation and stall for time until Bubble-Pink arrived proper…

“Hey there, super cuties!” A shrill, feminine voice boomed.

Stepping out from stage right came the wonderful pretty pink princess himself! The fabulous cotton candy colored Bubble Pink Princess emerged to thunderous yells of joys and deafening claps.

The presenter gave a sigh of relief. “Ah, there he is! What took you so long, Bubble-Pink?”

“Sometimes it takes me a while to get all cute! Sorry I’m late.” Jake responded, flashing a peace sign to the crowd.

The presenter played along. “So that means you had to take a moment to make sure you didn’t poop yourself on the way here, right?”

“Poop myself!?” Bubble-Pink exclaimed, feigning shock. “Why, I would never do something so unladylike!”

Jake flexed his ass just a bit and was rewarded with a quick, loud fart ripping out of him in front of all his fans. Everyone in the stadium could hear what he’d done thanks to his mic, not to mention see the faint clouds of pink fart gases start to invade the air. The crowd cheered in delight.

“Sure, sure. So, let me just tell these nice people about how great Seitnap is and we can let you start today’s event, okay?”

“Sure thing!” Jake celebrated. “Seitnap is the best!”

And so, the presenter continued to explain Seitnap’s upcoming products and just how great they all were. Jake was finding it a bit hard to stay at attention and not fiddle around. Slowly his will was fading away… gosh, this was so boring! Surely, there was some way he could make this more fun!

Jake grew a little mischievous. He spun around and leaned forward, giving the eager crowd behind him a clear shot at his Cyan panties. A few hoots and woof whistles broke out from the mostly silent crowd still listening to the presenter speak.

Time to give the fans more of what they came here for!

Bubble-Pink pushed, but not in the normal noisy and reckless shit cascade he normally partook in. No, he pushed ever so lightly, trying his very hardest to make his release inaudible to the presenter. Of course, a slight push for him was more on part with a normal human furiously expelling three days worth of waste, so even his slightest efforts were visible. In little time, a brown imprint came to form at the seat of his panties. The pair of underwear began to sag. Cheers and woots started trickling in as more and more people caught sight of his sagging shit bulge. And as the crowd grew louder, the bolder Bubble-Pink got! Soon more and more poo was snaking out of him faster and faster, stretching his panties to their limit! The crowd began to overwhelm the speaker’s speech.

Finally, the speaker acknowledged the situation.

“Princess?” she asked coyly, almost tauntingly “Did you have an accident?”

Princess stopped pooping for a moment. He gave a wide smile and tilted his head off to the side. His hands darted behind his back, his crossed fingers front and center in the crowd’s vision. “Oh, no ma’am! I would neeeever do that~”.

The crowd ate up the charade with noisy celebrating.

“Oh really?” The spokeswoman asked, a grin etching on her face. “Then why don’t you turn around and show me your clean panties?”

Princess gave an exaggerated gasp. His hands shot to his face. “What!? You want me to show you my panties!? What sort of boy do you take me for!?”

The pop star’s head glared over his shoulders towards the eager crowd. His smile and glare turned devious. One hand lifted up the back of skirt completely to show off his gargantuan bubbly boy butt in all its glory, panties sagging and clinging to his waist for support desperately. The bulge started to move and grow again. Bubble-Pink began defecating once more as she continued her monologue.

“I would neeeeever show my dirty panties to a stranger~” He chuckled.

The crowd was in uproar. Every party was in love with this charade.

“Dirty panties?” The presenter asked.

“Oh, I meant clean! My panties are totally clean. Right guys~?” Bubble-Pink asked the crowd.

The still defecating femboy stuck out his tongue, gave a wink, and shot the crowd a peace sign. A spank of his messy backside sent the crowd roaring.

The Seitnap presenter gave a playful shrug. “Well then, I’m convinced! At any rate, why don’t you come up and show everyone in action what good you’ll be doing today?”

Princess gave a nod. He trotted forward towards the seat in the middle of the stage with a hole in it. His walk towards the feature was a show in of itself. His jiggly boy buns bobbed up and down with every strut he took in his meticulous catwalk. His hands were hoisting up the sides of his panties to keep his shitload from falling onto the stage floor.

“Now, as I was explaining…” the presenter continued. “Seitnap is extremely conscious about our planet! We worry about how much methane livestock might be putting out. So much so that our super pop star princess is ready to save the day!

Bubble-Pink sat down on the seat with a hole in the center, carefully making sure the still growing bulge in his seat cleanly snuck into the empty space below. As the presentator finished her sentence and the audience cheered, he flashed a set of double peace signs to his darling crowd.

“So, that’s why Seitnap is proud to announce it will be expanding to incorporate agriculture into its business plan! In just a few weeks, you’ll be able to buy Seitnap brand produce at bargain bin prices! The veggies will be bigger, cheaper, and tastier than the competition. And it’ll all be grown straight from the manure this adorable little princess will be producing!

…Oh! That’s what today’s gig was about? Awesome! Jake was going to be on vegetables! To celebrate, he blew the crowd a kiss. His asshole joined in on the praise by letting rip a blaringly loud fart. His ass was hoisted just high enough over the hole in his seat to send the ripe pink fumes across the stage, slowly falling to the floor and coating the stage and soon the crowd in a thin fuschia fume layer.

The presenter got a little nervous as the pink gases from Jake’s massive flatus hung around her ankles. She didn’t want to get any more exposed to that nonsense than she needed to! Already his corruptive hyper farting had diffused into the country’s air enough to convince everyone a femme crossdresser who shat ungodly amounts was cute. She didn’t even want to think about what over exposure to his assfumes would do to a person. Whatever her higher ups plans were, they were scary!

“So, Princess!” The presenter continued. “Ready to save the planet?”

“I don’t think my butt can’t wait to help much longer!” Princess responded, his ass producing farts in excess. The audience laughed at his response.

“Well then, get to work Princess!” The presenter cheered. “Push as hard as you can!”

On command, Jake started to shove as hard as his body would let him. His gaseous, pink farts were clogged to silence as fat, cascading ropes of solid shit slammed out of him into the black expanse below! …No wait, he wasn’t pooping into that! He forgot to take off his panties first! Aw, dammit! How-

Oh! Well, there they went! Just a few seconds of pooping at his absolute limit and his panties had cleanly snapped off of his body. It seems even the finest in biomaterials couldn’t keep up with arm thick shit expelling out of the boy at a rate of two feet every second. Come to think of it, Jake could hardly hold on himself. His cute smile and wide eyes were contorting into clenched teeth and flinching grunts as his body generated all of this waste by some unknown method.

Pooping with his own best efforts for this long was now visibly starting to take its toll on Jake. The sensation of who knows how much shit rolling across his prostate felt far too good. The sensation was akin to one of the fat dicks of those well hung femboys Seitnap hired to satisfy him in his private quarters, whenever plain old masturbation wasn’t enough stress relief. Shitting felt like a full on hard ass fucking, just with things slamming out instead of in. Slowly but surely, his genetically enhanced fat princess dick began to throb to life. His hands darted to cover his now panty-less crotch with the front of his dress. Even though he was noisily letting unparalleled amounts of shit into a container and staining the surrounding air with a low hanging fog of rosey fart gases, he still felt compelled to at least cover himself.

“Uh oh, looks like our little princess is getting all wound up!” The presenter commented as the tent in Bubble-Pink’s dress grew apparent to everyone. The crowd surged back to life as they saw their little femboy princess’s thick dick getting stiff from his work.

Between his unquellable erection mounting unexpectedly to climax and the seemingly endless quantity of shit rocketting out of his anus, Jake was much less controlled this time speaking to the crowd. He tried to spit some cutesy saying out, but just whimpered something between a moan and a grunt.

The sensation from Jake’s rapidly shitting, increasingly numb ass was starting to play with his head a little. This all felt good. Far too good. It was starting to daze his perception skills. Realizing he failed to give a proper response, Jake’s fuzzy head decided flashing a double peace sign and a smile would suffice. He happily gave the gesture to the audience, completely forgetting he was even using one of his hands to keep his dress down and cover his feverishly enthralled cock. The audience hooped and hollered as their little hyper shitting princess gave them a big smile, two silly hand gestures, and a glimpse at his titanic slab of cock he somehow kept confined in his normal underwear.

“Oh Princess! Don’t show those people your privates!” The presenter reacted in their best fake gasp. Truth be told, Princess Bubble-Pink wasn’t supposed to flash his privates unless it was a special occasion, but she figured the higher ups would allow it just this once.

Jake’s line of thinking was somewhere along that track. Seitnap’s PR team could spin anything into a positive. Why did it matter if he showed the world this giant cock of his Seitnap had engineered onto him? If anything, he was just going to increase consumer demand for whatever gave him this towering shaft. Honestly, when he was defecating and flatulating such large volumes, having his dick out seemed like such a minor infraction. Yeah, what did it matter anyway? Why not just enjoy the ride and give the folks here a good show?

It was time to show off just how magical their lovely Bubble-Pink Princess could be. All that demanding flexibility training for his performances on stage was about to come in handy. Jake bent his back and thrust his hips as forward as they could go while still having his perpetually defecating anus situated over the empty hole below. It worked perfectly. His enthralled pecker was pressing against his chin, ready for his pretty pink lips to sample.

Down his shaft that perfect pretty face slid. Up and down the head, coating the top half of his dick pink from his smearing lipstick. The crowd went wild. Phones flashed out everywhere! No one had seen something this lewd from Princess Bubble-Pink since that time he jacked off mid concert a month ago! Everyone was trying to get a video. Emphasis on tried as the lower elevation of the crowd had most of their vision obscured by Bubble-Pink’s fart gas haze.

Jake was in heaven. What else could beat auto fellatio and sharting ridiculous quantities in front of a crowd of strangers? Already he could taste his pre cum dewing in his mouth. Was he really about to get off so soon? He hoped this would just last forever. Sitting in front of all these strangers, gorging himself on his own cock asshole uncontrollably, violently, constantly letting go of so so much waste…

“Mmmm-MMMPH~!” Jake moaned as he relinquished all control over his body. Hot spurts of sperm shot into his mouth, almost immediately backwashing right back out his cheeks and onto his pretty princess dress below! In a stirred panic to stop from dirtying his dress any more, Jake lunged forward and stood up. Big mistake. The movement was enough to angle his ass out of the way of the hole in the floor, as his ass was still in full gear, shitting to its heart’s content! Thick, hot coils of boyshit instead rained down onto the stage below, accompanied by a booming fume of magenta fart gases to further contaminate the surrounding air. The crowd went insane.

“Oh my goodness!” The presenter yelped at the sight of the impending pink haze. She bolted away as fast as she could, having zero interest in whatever long term exposure to those strange fumes could do to her. She’d let the idiots in the crowd experience that.

Jake soon came to realize his mistake but… but… oh, who even cared? He was riding the high of a climax and the thrashing shit escaping out of him. The crowd seemed to be a supportive mass of people cheering on whatever he did. Did it really matter where he aimed this anymore? Surely Seitnap collected enough of his waste for whatever insidious purpose they had. Surely he could just take the rest of the gig off…

Before his adoring crowd, Princess Bubble-Pink jerked her titanic cock as his ass ruined the stage floor with more of his seemingly endless bowel movement. The air was a pink fog from all the rosey farts Jake had been ripping and visibility was increasingly growing lower and lower.

There was no doubt for the dazed and horny pop star princess. This was the life.


End file.
